Did you forget?
by Kenna92005
Summary: A songfic of the song Don't forget sang by Demi Lovato. Fax slight Ella x Iggy. This is a long song fic but a oneshot.


**Hey! This song is Don't forget by Demi Lovato it is rather long...sorry! I do not own Maximum Ride!**

The worst day of my life was the day my flock saved the world without me…

You see I was left behind in the School while they…well saved the world. Here's the story pay attention because I don't want to repeat it.

"Hey, Max, what's that buzzing sound?" Gazzy asked me.

"That, Gaz, would be a helicopter holding the worst creatures in the world."

"Dang it! Erasers again!"

"Yep! You guys ready?"

"Bring it!" Iggy said holding his fists in the air.

I smiled as I looked around at my flock then got serious as the Erasers jumped out of the helicopter. Flapping there pasted on wings with tons of effort. I couldn't help but laugh.

Fang gave me a sideways glance. I ignored it and punched the Eraser. This one was a new batch because these could fly good and fight while flying. The Eraser shrieked as I clapped my hands together by his ear.

Angel shrieked and Nudge flew to help her. I tried knocking down the Eraser I had but he was too strong. By now both Angel and Nudge were captured and put into bags. Gazzy and Iggy struggling as much as Fang.

I was being too distracted to realize a fist coming at my face. I dodged it with my cat like reflexes! But then not noticing another Eraser behind me I got stuffed in a bag like Angel's and Nudge's.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell.

I could tell the Erasers were putting me in the helicopter. Then something hard landed on top of my gut. My breath coming out with an _oof! _

"Max? Is that you?" Iggy said from my side.

"How could you tell?" I said.

"With your oof but I mostly guessed."

"Are the others in here?"

"I don't know I'm in a bag."

"Report!" I yelled.

"Angel here!" Angel said.

"Nudge here! Minor bruises!"

"Fang here!"

"Gazzy here! I think I have a black eye."

"You already know I'm here!" Iggy said.

"Okay so everyone's here! That's good we're together."

"Max, are we going to the School?" Angel asked.

"I'm pretty sure we are."

The rest of the way there we sat in silence.

**The worst part of this unhappy story**

It felt like hours until we were and out of the bags. What seemed worse than the bags were the cages we were put into. These were much smaller than the ones we usually got.

"The School must be on a budget!" Gazzy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think the government stopped paying them to kill and wreck normal humans' lives," Iggy said.

"Alright, shall we make a plan now our later?" I asked.

"Now," Fang said with Angel and Nudge nodding.

"Alright, should we bomb this place after we get out or while we get out?" Iggy asked looking around in hope.

"I prefer after we get out!" I said.

"So, we can bomb this place?" Gazzy and Iggy asked.

"I don't care as long as we're out of the building."

"Yes!!"

I rolled my eyes and tried thinking of a plan that was surefire.

I looked around at my flock through the cages bars. Angel was on my right and Nudge on my left.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will scoot/push my cage over by Angel's and then if I push hard enough she would go over the edge of the table and her cage will break open! It might hurt a little though…do you wanna try it?"

"Anything!" she said getting ready.

I pushed myself as hard as I could against the cage's side. It scooted over and knocked Angel closer to the edge.

"I think this next one will do it!" Fang said.

I pushed harder and Angel's cage tumbled over the edge. It cracked open and Angel popped her head out. She was smiling widely.

"That was awesome!!"

I smiled at her. Then she went over to Fang's cage. She unlocked his using her strength and Fang's together. Which, let's face it, pretty strong! After Fang got out he, Angel, and Iggy pushed against Ig's cage so he could get out.

He got out with more effort. Iggy picked Nudge's lock and Gazzy's. Next they went over to mine. Iggy tried picking it. None of his utensils worked. Most of them broke and when they tried pulling it open they got a zap of electricity.

"Max, it didn't zap you when you were pushing!" Iggy said.

"It must be only the outside."

By now we heard Whitecoats coming after us.

"What do we do? We can't leave Max!" Nudge and Angel said frantic.

"That's the only way! Unless we carry her cage out!" Iggy said.

"It's bolted to the table!" Fang said trying to lift my cage.

"Max! They're coming! What do we do!?" Gazzy said freaking out.

"We have to leave her! We will come back! I promise! We won't go far!" Fang said heading towards me.

"Fang!" Iggy said.

"Ig, take the kids out that window 4 o'clock!"

"Come on, guys…"

"We're coming back, Max! We promise!" Gazzy and Angel said.

"We won't leave you here!" Nudge said before shattering the window.

"We _will _be back!" Iggy said following the kids out the window.

"Max, I can't leave you here!" Fang said.

"Fang, go with Iggy! It'll be safer for you!"

"Max, I can't leave you!"

"Fang, go! Before they catch you! Now!"

"Max, I--"

"Fang! If I could get out of this cage I would kick your butt!"

"Okay, I'll go, but we will be back! We're not going to be long! I promise!" He ran out of the window unfurling his wings.

The Whitecoats came through the door their ugly faces masked with anger. I put on my angriest face and then I heard a boom. Yes, there is really no other word for it. A boom, the Whitecoats went flying everywhere. My cage went out the window and fell right onto the ground. It busted open and I went rolling down a giant hill.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Gosh dang it! No no no no ouch!"

I slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill. My clothes covered in dirt, not really worried about that, though. Right then I was worried about my flock.

I jumped in the air and unfurled my wings. I flew high enough to see past the School, which was now burning to crisps. No one was in sight. I called each of their names. Nothing, not even a rustle in the bushes.

I landed beside the School's ashes. Nothing lingered anymore. All the lab equipment, Whitecoats, and mutants gone. Everything, I hoped my flock wasn't near the School when it was burning.

That's when I took off running calling their names frantically. My ear piercing screams ringing through the air like knives, but still no answer.

"Fang! Nudge! Iggy! Angel! Gazzy! Report!!"

My voice had gone hoarse after hours of yelling and screaming. I had circled the area a hundred times. I checked every bush, tree, rock, and cave. No sight of my flock. I was low on energy and I needed to rest.

I decided to camp out in cave. I headed down to the darkest area of the cave and rested until the sun came out the next day.

**Cookies**

The next day I decided to go to Arizona, but before that I searched all over again. My search turned out the same, no flock. By then I knew they must have gotten too close to the fire… It was lonely on the flight to Arizona but I made it, and using my speed helped a ton!

I landed on my mom's front lawn and shook out my wings. They were burning like heck. I kept part of them out while walking to the door. Mom burst out of the front door and met me out on the patio.

We hugged and chatted, then Ella came out. She and I hugged continuing to talk and then a group hug, which was awkward with my wings slightly out but it still felt good.

"How's the rest of the flock?" Mom asked.

"I-I don't know. I was in the school and then there was this blast. I went flying out the window and rolling down a hill. When I got back it was close to ashes and my flock was missing…"

"Oh, dear. That's not good…" Mom said.

"Don't worry, Max! I'm sure they're alright!" Ella said trying to cheer me up.

"Well, let's go inside. Ella and I just finished cooking chocolate chips cookies! Right out of the oven! Your favorite!" Mom said smiling a little and pulling me towards the door.

"Yeah! We even added more chocolate chips to them! I think we might have some dough left over, too!" Ella said.

I smiled at their tries in making me feel better but I wasn't hungry, how could I be? If my flock was missing how could I relax and eat cookies? I couldn't and that's the thing.

"Oh, dear. You must really not feel well. You haven't taken one bite!" Mom said.

"Mom, do you think the flock's dead?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so, but then again I wasn't there. Only you were."

I looked down at my plate of untouched cookies. These were my favorite but I still wasn't hungry.

"You look exhausted. How about you go to bed?" Mom said.

I got up from the table and headed for the guest room which was now my room. I had already took off my boots and snuggled under the blankets. I drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of the day we got caught the blast with the fire. My nightmare.

**Three months later**

I woke up to the sun shining through my blinds.

_Another day with out my flock by my side… _I thought as I pulled on my shirt and hoodie.

I headed out to the kitchen and took some waffles Mom had cooked an hour ago. I settled on the couch and watched the TV. Mom was reading the paper and Ella was at school. My mind still hasn't changed about going to school.

The TV was showing the news about a the election this year. People were going crazy it was on every news channel and most commercials. I haven't seen so many of the same stuff over and over in my life!

I finished my waffle as the news on the election ended. I headed back to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink and headed back to Mom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said and then turned to the bathroom.

I grabbed a towel out of the closet and started the water. I waited until the water was warm then I took my hoodie off still having my shirt on.

"Max! Hurry get in here!" Mom shouted raising the volume on the TV.

I ran out of the bathroom and went to Mom.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantic.

"Look!"

She pointed to the TV where it showed Nudge and Iggy smiling wide. My mouth fell open. I was shocked, happy, relieved, and excited. The camera turned over to Angel and Gazzy who were cheering and laughing. As it turned to Fang I saw a girl with black hair who stood by him. My whole excitement vanished.

The girl and Fang were kissing on TV! It had worse than the red headed girl! Worse I tell you! I felt sick to my stomach.

The reporter asked, "So, how'd you save the world?"

"Well one thing, we couldn't have done it without Liz here," Fang said smiling and then kissing Liz again.

I had to use all my strength not to barf right there.

Gaz, Ig, Nudge, and Angel nodded. They all completely forgot about me! How could they? I would have never forget about them? I saved their butts a thousand times and all Liz did was kiss Fang and save the world! I bet I could save the world WITH one hand tied behind my back!!

"Well there you have it! The mighty Liz saved our world! Thank you Liz! We are so thankful! Back to you Richard."

_Saving the world was my mission! Jeb and the voice said so. _I thought angrily.

The camera turned to an older guy. Mom turned the volume down and tossed the remote on the coffee table. When she saw my tears she got up and hugged me.

"I'm going to make cookies. Do you want to help?"

"Sure…"

The whole time I thought of Fang and Liz kissing. Over and over the picture popped in my head. I also thought of how the flock looked so happy there.

Did they ever look that happy with me? No, they looked dirty hungry and sad. With Liz they looked happy, well fed, and clean. How could she save the world? Wasn't I the one who was supposed to save the world?

"Max? Hello!?" Mom said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"Were you thinking about that Liz girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. You're much more prettier. Fang will realize that soon."

"He probably thinks I'm dead!"

Her face fell then I instantly regretted saying anything.

Hours later Ella came home. Mom told her the whole story and Ella told me the same thing. I was better than Liz. But how could they say that when they never met her?

**A Few Weeks Later**

Ella came bursting through the door interrupting me reading my book. I have stayed here at Mom's ever since the fire of the school. The flock on TV almost everyday. Liz kissing Fang over and over. Me nearly puking each time. Mom was at work today and would be coming back late. Ella talking 100 miles an hour.

"OMG!" she squealed.

"Okay…you need to talk slower I don't understand acronyms."

"I heard that Liz and Fang were heading here! Isn't that great!?"

"Here? At Mom's house?"

"No…he's going to California but he'll pass by Arizona!"

"So, he's not landing here?"

"Nope. Sorry maybe he might it's up to him."

"Good."

"You don't want him to stay here?"

"He's changed. I can tell. Today he bombed a semi carrying pies and yelled at a waitress for having his food touching. Last time I checked he loved pies and he wasn't a picky eater."

"So, he has a temper problem now… Maybe you could change him back!"

"Why? Why should I? They forgot about me? They would rather be with Liz."

"Oh, Max! You're the one that's changed!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you did! You're reading a romance book! You HATE romance! All you do now a days is eat cookies and lie around the house reading!"

"There's nothing wrong with cookies or reading!"

"Face it you are the one that's changed!"

"So, maybe I have! At least I don't yell at a waitresses or bomb semis!"

She turned down the hallway and slammed her door.

That was the first fight I had with Ella.

When it was dinner time I cooked, yes me Max cooked, and it was good! I actually micro waved hotdogs… still I consider that cooking!

I knocked on Ella's door.

"Dinner's ready," I called.

"Go away!" she said her voice breaking.

I opened the door and walked in. She was lying on her bed her face buried in her pillow. Her shoulders shaking.

I sat on the floor beside her bed and rubbed her back.

"Ella, I'm sorry. You were right, I have changed. How about, I cut down on the cookies and I do more active stuff?"

"Would you go with me tonight?" she asked looking up at me.

"Where?"

"It's this new karaoke place called Nicky's."

"I was going to re-- yeah. I'll go with you."

Her face brightened up and we hugged.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled," she said.

"No it's my fault."

"What'd you microwave?"

"Hotdogs!"

"Yum!"

We headed for the door ran to the kitchen.

She had two hotdogs and I had five. I said I would down on the cookies not other foods!

"I hear you sneak out at night," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"I follow you sometimes. You fly around. Do you ever get lonely?"

"Yeah, I feel like I'm the only person left on the planet sometimes. Like, when you're off to school and Mom's at work. I turn to the TV and books but its not the same as person. I don't even read the romance books. I just fake to humor Mom."

"I figured that. I knew you had to be doing some flying because by all the cookies you ate you haven't gained an ounce."

We laughed and put our plates away.

"Ready to go now?" I asked wanting to get out of the house.

"No! You can't go wearing that!"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing sweats and a hoodie with an undershirt.

"Come on!" she said pulling me to her room. She dug around in her closet until she found black tight pants, a silver hat, a long sleeve black shirt, and a silver chain-ish vest. She also brought out a pair of black high heeled boots.

"That's looks like something Demi Lovato would wear!" I said.

"It is something Demi Lovato wears. I got it at Wal-Mart a few weeks ago."

"So, I have to wear that?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you going to wear?"

"You'll see. Now go change!"

She shoved the clothes into my hand and directed me to the bathroom.

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked more like a rock star than an avian hybrid!

I went back out and met Ella. She was wearing a black knee high dress and black high heels. I do have to say I got the better deal! Though that's my taste…

We headed out the door after Ella got over the squeals of excitement.

"How far is this Nicky's?"

"Just down the street!"

We ran all the way not even tripping once! We were good! As we rounded the corner Ella gasped as the Nicky's sign lit up. She opened the doors and a blast of music came out. Someone up on the stage was having a party!

She grabbed my arm and we ran in. It was almost black in there besides the spotlights and the giant disco ball. It looked like a blast!

Ella squealed and danced. I joined in throwing in my own moves which made people cheer.

The person on the mike stopped and handed the host the microphone.

The host smiled real big and said, "Who wants to go next?"

"Max! You should go!" Ella said.

"What would I sing?"

"I don't know! Anything! Go!"

"The person who sings next has to sing a slow song for all the couples."

A lot of the hands fell down but I raised mine.

The host looked right at me and smiled.

"Alright, I guess this young lady right here's gonna sing for us!"

I headed up at the stage.

The host handed me the mike.

"Does anyone ever tell you, you look like Demi Lovato?"

I smiled and nodded thinking of Ella.

"Well good luck, kid!"

"Hey, guys! My name's Max and I'll be singing…Don't forget by Demi Lovato!" I said.

People erupted in cheers as the music began again.

"Did you forget? That I was even alive. Did you forget everything we ever had. Did you forget? Did you forget about me?"

"Did you regret?" I sang smiling.

"Did you regret?" The audience sang after me.

"Ever standing by my side. Did you forget?"

"Did you forget?" they sang. "What we were feeling inside. Now I'm left…to forget…about us!" "But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it!" I sang.

"So now I guess, this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand. Never again! Please don't forget! Don't forget."

**Fang's POV**

We were now flying over Arizona. We would stop at the Martinez's house to tell them about Max. We should have done it sooner but how could we? Why did that happen then? When we were gone? Why couldn't the school have burnt up after we got Max?

I remember that day so clearly…

_Flash back_

We were going off out from the school. We would come back for Max later. As we went away we went to a cave and huddled thinking of a plan to save Max.

It was near nighttime by the time we had one. We left the cave and went back up a hill. Going closer to the school made me twitch but we had to do it. To save Max.

As we focused in on the school it was ashes. Someone burnt the school down. The only thing lasting was a black haired girl named Liz who came out from behind the pile of ashes. The kids were devastated. I could hardly keep myself in line. Max dead? It just wasn't possible in my mind.

As I was about to suggest that we look for Max Liz said we should go and save the world. That was Max's mission and if it wasn't Max's it was ours not Liz's. But the kids went along with her. Which made me end up here.

_End of flashback_

I looked down at the ground. We were flying over a Nicky's almost the Martinez's house. As a person opened the door I heard someone singing, "We had it all. We were just about to fall even more in love than we were before. I won't forget. I won't forget about us!"

It sounded just like Max! I tucked my wings in and bombed close to the ground.

"Fang! What are you doing?" Liz shrieked.

"I think I hear Max!" I shouted.

She flew down the rest of the kids came with her.

"Face it, Fang! Your Max is dead! Gone get over it!"

"No! I hear her! She's in there!"

I opened the door so she could hear the singing, "But somewhere we went wrong! We were once so strong! Our love is like a song! You can't forget it!"

Nudge gasped and Angel smiled real big. She had already read the singers mind. It must be Max!

Liz grabbed my jacket to prevent me from going in.

"That's not Max!" she screamed at me.

"Let go of him!" Nudge said punching Liz hard in the gut.

I ran inside the building and made my way to the stage.

**Max's POV**

I did some head bangs as the music sped up.

"Somewhere we went wrong! We were once so strong! Our love is like a song. You can't forget it at all!" I sang then focused on someone making his way towards the stage. He was dressed in all black. In fact he looked just like Fang. Hold up! He was Fang!

"And at last, all the pictures have been burned and all the past. Is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget! Please don't forget…us!" I sang looking right at him. "Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten about… us. "Don't forget," I whispered to end the song. The crowed erupted into cheers.

Fang looked up at me. I had tears in my eyes. I was happy he was here. He also had tears in his eyes. Yes, Fang had tears! I jumped off the stage and ran to him. We hugged hard.

"Oh, Fang!" I said smiling wide for the first time in months.

I pulled away from him to look at him. He was smiling at me. Ella had joined us a few minutes later.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I asked.

"Outside with Liz," he said sadly.

"Let's go see them!" I said grabbing his hand and parting the crowed so we could get through.

Ella opened the door and gasped. As I came out I saw why. Liz was beating up my Angel. My temper has flared before but not as much as what it did right then.

I ran up the them and flung Liz off Angel. She hit the brick building hard nearly hitting her head. As she got up I kicked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face.

She was now out cold. I made my way to Angel checking her bruises and scratches. She had tears in her eyes as I rocked her.

"I missed you so much!" she said suddenly.

Gazzy came up to me and hugged me then Nudge and last Iggy. We were now all together forever this time.

"Let's go get cookies to celebrate!" Ella said grabbing Iggy's arm.

"What about Liz?" Nudge asked.

"We can leave her here. Cops will get her soon!" I said.

They erupted in cheers. We raced back home.

They told us about how Liz had commanded herself leader and went up to reporters saying she had wings and showing them. Fang said she threatened the flock if he didn't kiss her. So, that explains the whole kissing thing on TV. They also said she didn't really save the world. She only said that! Which means! My mission was back on!

We went to sleep after eating tons of cookies and talking. I woke up when Fang tapped me on the shoulder. We went out on a night flight. It was so beautiful the night sky and having Fang back. The whole flock, I missed them so much.

We spent hours flying and when we headed back Fang grabbed my hand before I could turn the knob. He spun me around and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I guess, he didn't forget it.

**I wasn't lying when I said it was long! Anyways this is a oneshot so thanks for reading please review!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
